


The final wish (Club Penguin x Madoka Magika!AU

by Cutiejea



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Club Penguin - Freeform, ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I WROTE FICS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: Summary: Rookie has a chance to save his friends but what cost?Authors note: MADE BY RUFUS!!! Also – Rookie’s POV





	The final wish (Club Penguin x Madoka Magika!AU

I’ve witnessed so much during the past year.

Darkness...

Terror...

Lies...

Betrayal...

Love...

Pain...

Lost...

Death…

So much blood has been shed, so many faces lost in the conflict. And here I was only able to stand on the side and watch it all unfold, useless to help. I wanted to save them all but everyone told me not to do it, to not make the contract. I had to watch them save so many lives in the shadows but who is saving them?!?!

Gary!!! It’s me DOT!!! Do you remember me?!!?

But the monster they’re facing is no longer Gary, just an amalgamation of his grief and suffering – manifested and formed into this mechanic centipede-like creature. It screams Gary’s cries as it continues to attack without any hesitation. Dot dodges and reflects every projectile coming towards their way. She doesn’t want to hurt Gary. She still believes Gary is still in there, just needing to be reached out.

But it was useless. Gary grabs hold of Dot. Dot tries to squirm away but it was no use. Gary and Dot faces each other eye to eye for one last time until the unthinkable happens.

Rookie remains traumatised and runs away, trying to escape this labyrinth until he crosses paths with the other Magical penguins, one of which is JetPack Guy who saw Rookie scared and traumatized.

Gary… the smartest penguin he knows. He wanted to do good, be a hero – just like in the comics when we were younger! He only wanted to save lives. But in the end, his wish ended up being his downfall.

Dot… the girl who remained strong. Or maybe she was hiding something, I don’t know. I can’t fully understand what’s happening since I’m not part of their squad, just a bystander. She just wanted to be there for her friends. But in the end, her emotions got the best of her. She couldn’t save herself when she had the chance.

JetPack Guy… why?! WHY!?!?!? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO IT!?!?! He was the last one standing but his fear of losing me was causing him suffering. He wanted to protect me. Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?! I know I’m a klutz but I didn’t want to be a hindrance.

“Rookie”

Rookie looks at Jetpack guy who is suffering on the ground. Jetpack guy brings out his soul gem and hands it to Rookie, making him hold it tightly in his flipper.

“I need you to kill me” Jetpack guy pleas.

“Wait... what!?!?” Rookie asks in shock, thinking he was joking. “You’re not being serious, are you? Surely there are other ways”

“No, you have to do it!” Jetpack Guy answers as tears begin to fall. “I don’t want to turn into a witch just like Gary. I can’t stand the idea of me hurting people I love, people I care for, hurting you”.

“But…” Rookie tries to protest but Jetpack guy removes his shades for once just to look at Rookie for one last time.

“Please… for me”

Jetpack guy’s soul gem has one speck of light left. He’s trying to keep it together but he doesn’t have the strength to hold it much for long. Rookie cries and begins to smash the gem to the ground, stepping on it, and soon, the thing magically vanishes. No piece of darkness emerges but light on JPG’s eyes slowly vanishes and mouths his final words.

“Thank you”.

Rookie kneels and cries as he lost his best friend, his partner, his love.

I face the ocean as this storm rages across the island. Suddenly, a small shadow appears right next to me. I turned and it was the Kyubey puffle – the monster that created this mess. It bounces right next to me as I try to ignore it.

“3 penguins sacrificed their lives for you. Why is that?” Kyubey asks but not because it’s curious.

“Leave me alone” I reply as I’m not in the mood for another entropy lesson.

“You know… you could let their efforts not go to waste” Kyubey speaks. “They’ve spent their whole lives saving the island in the background just so you didn’t have to do it. But now they’re gone, who can protect the remaining penguins from the witches and familiars?”.

“Why are you so interested in me becoming a magical girl anyway?” I ask. “I will mess things up! I will not survive!!!”

“You say that but you have more talent than any other magical girl I’ve met!” Kyubey says as it bounces around. “I sense so much power inside you, and that power could be granted with one giant wish of your desire”.

“Then why not just bring back my friends before they’ve met you?!!?” I scream in anger. “They were so much happier before they’ve met you!!!”

Silence between us for a few seconds as tears begins to fall. I remember our younger days when we just throw snowballs to each other and JetPack Guy just standing there, being cool and all that. I remember pestering him all the time, just hoping to see him give in to me, at least once.

“Is that what you want?” Kyubey asks.

“Wait... what?!?!” I reply as I turned around and face Kyubey.

“I can grant that wish. It will be just like before. They will have their souls back, it will be just like old times” Kyubey says with persuasion. “None of this would have ever happened”.

“Could you really do that?!” I ask.

“No matter how impossible your wish is, it could probably be fulfilled” Kyubey responds.

I reach for JPG’s glasses that are in my pocket and remember all the tears that my friends have shed, trying to save each other, the island, and me. I took a deep breath and think it through. I know it’s a trick, just another way for this abomination of a puffle to take advantage of my suffering. But is it worth bringing my friends back?

I stand up, close my eyes and face the Kyubey puffle.

++++

JetPack Guy, Dot, and Gary wake up in the last areas they were seen. They see a giant bright light appearing in at the beach. All three penguins tries to transform into magical girls but notice they no longer have their soul gems with them… or at all.

THEY’RE BACK TO NORMAL.

But this could mean one thing… ROOKIE.

Jetpack Guy flies in full speed with his jetpack and sees Rookie being transformed into a magical girl!

“ROOKIE NO!!!!” Jetpack guy yells but it was no use. Rookie made his contract. There was nothing to undo this process.

But what’s different is that they’ve notice Kyubey who’s also struggling with dealing with Rookie’s wish. Normally, it’s an easy peasy process of soul taking and giving something simple in return. Rookie’s wish, however, was no cake walk. It was huge.

“Are you sure you want to become a god?!” Kyubey asks.

“I don’t care what I’ve become! I don’t want to see my friends hurt ever again!!!” Rookie answers. “FULFILL IT INCUBATOR!!!”

A giant flash of light spread across the island, blowing Jetpack guy, Gary, and Dot away. A new world is being created just by a single wish.

Jetpack guy, Dot, and Gary are floating in a pocket dimension as the world begins to reshape itself. They scream Rookie’s name until a ghost image of him appears.

“Hey guys” Rookie greats.

“ROOKIE!!!” They yell but they can’t seem to touch him. “Oh my god, what did you do?!?!”

“I’m sorry” Rookie says. “You did your very best but I just didn’t like seeing you all suffer for my sake”

“Rookie, what did you wish for?” Jetpack guy ask.

Rookie doesn’t answer but just gives his usual smile. The iconic I-screwed-up-but-managed-to-fix-it smile.

All three knew what that meant. He sacrificed himself to save them all.

“I really don’t have much time left but I just want to say, thank you” Rookie says with tears falling down his face. “I know you were all trying to protect me, but this time, let me protect you”.

“Rookie…” JPG says as he tries to hold Rookie’s flipper but it just goes right through him.

“It’s going to be ok” Rookie replies. “No matter what happens, I will always be with you”

A giant flash of light appears as Rookie vanishes for good.

All three penguins wake up and the skies are blue, the oceans are clear, and penguins running around. They sit up and see no evidence of the event that just unfolded. The looks at their spy phones and it’s still the present day. It’s like this whole thing was a giant dream.

“Where’s Rookie?” Dot asks.

The three look around and nothing. No fur, no hat, nothing.

“KYUBEY?!!?!” JetPack Guy screams but no one answers.

+++

Years have passed and Rookie just remained as a myth in the EPF storyline. On how when the island went dark, one normal penguin who can speak crab went against all the odds and sacrificed his life to save everyone. There was no memory of him or evidence that he existed or that he once lived on the island. All the photos removed his face in the frames, deleting him from existence.

As Jetpack guy faces the ocean, he feels a presence behind him. He turns around but no one was there. He looks down and sees a pair of red glasses, just buried in the snow. He picks it up and a green penguin run towards him.

“Hey, you found my glasses!” the penguin said. “I was looking for those!”

JPG remained speechless and the green penguin just faces him and asks if he could get his glasses back.

JPG snapped out of his frozen state and gives the glasses back to the owner.

“Thank you kind sir! I thought I would have lost these for good” says the green penguin as he puts them on. “How do I look”.

JPG looks at the penguin and pictures Rookie for a quick second before seeing the normal green penguin. He pats the penguin’s head and says “Looks good kid” before he walks away and returns to HQ.


End file.
